


You Belong With Me

by TheBlueshiftNebula



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caregiving, Caretaking, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phichit is always right, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Victor isn't famous, just two dorks who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueshiftNebula/pseuds/TheBlueshiftNebula
Summary: For the longest time, Yuuri has had a major crush on fellow college student and the embodiment of human perfection, Victor. Working at the library has given Yuuri the opportunity to form something like a friendship with him, but he wishes they could become something more.Victor doesn't know how to take his relationship with the beautiful boy at the library to the next level. He wants to see him more, but can't figure out how to do it without being.....creepy.They get the chance when Yuuri gets sick right before exam season.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again with a sickfic. This was supposed to be a few thousand words, but it really got away from me.....I know it's a bit long as a one shot but I hope you stick with me! It's surprisingly not too angsty, I just really wanted to write a college AU and of course I'm gonna turn into a sickfic lol.
> 
> Big big BIG shout out to my ever patient beta [Mumblingcanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblingcanadian) for reading this and constantly reassuring me about it.

For Yuuri, exam season was a double whammy. Between exams, final papers, and the inevitable end-of-semester meltdown, Yuuri found himself swamped. And if that wasn't enough, his job at the campus library demanded whatever was left of his free time. As students flocked to the library for last minute resources and opportunities to study, it became the central hub of activity for the entire campus.

The library was manned by primarily student employees, though there was always an "official" member of the staff around. Yuuri figured it would be a relatively easy job: living on campus made working at the school incredibly convenient, and the work itself didn't seem too demanding. Overall, he was right: for the most part he checked out books for students and organized the shelves. Working around his school schedule was also pretty easy: normally he only worked one or two shifts a week. However, with the surge of activity for exam season, the library was open later, and thus, needed more people to work. 

They had all submitted their exam schedules as soon as they were available, in order to schedule everyone around their finals. The exams for the school spanned over two weeks, and Yuuri was fortunate enough to have all of his land on week two. Unfortunately, that meant that he was splitting the bulk of the shifts this week and next week with only one other person. He did, however, have a paper due on Friday that he needed to get started on. Luckily, he had the whole week ahead of him, as well as all day Thursday and Friday. His classes had ended the week before, giving him some breathing room when it came to working and studying.

Yuuri sighed, sipping his still too hot tea and flicking idly through his phone in the cafeteria. It was Monday, which meant there was one week left until exams officially started. Yuuri counted himself lucky: he would have all of next week to study.

And, if the ache in his throat was any indication, he could use next week to recover.

Yuuri knew, on some level, that getting sick this exam season was inevitable. He worked in one of the busiest places on campus during the busiest time of the year—and during the time when it seemed like every other person coming in was sick. Everyone was bogged down with those stressed induced colds, arising from not enough sleep and too much social interaction. This year had been especially bad, with one of Yuuri's classes recently being cancelled due to so many students missing.

Despite Yuuri's typical college student attitude when it came to his health (like eating nothing but instant noodles for a full month before Phichit finally intervened), Yuuri was surprisingly hardy when it came to illness. He didn't get sick often, and when he did, it usually more of an annoyance than a hindrance. But his anxiety never let him slow down enough to properly take care of himself, _especially_ during school, and an illness that should have taken a week to get over usually ended up taking two. So when Yuuri woke up feeling the familiar sting in his throat, he was resigned to it, somewhat grateful that it had happened now and not smack in the middle of exams. He spent the requisite amount of time denying it: attributing it to the dry heat of the dorm room he shared with Phichit, or the sudden arrival of winter. But by the time he was out of the shower, the twinge had spiked into a telltale pain that only happened when he was getting a cold.

The time on his phone told him he had twenty minutes before his shift at the library started. Downing the rest of his tea (wincing a bit as it stung his already tender throat), Yuuri grabbed his hat and jacket, stuffed his phone into his pocket, and started to make his way over.

He coughed a little to clear his throat as he emerged into the dry winter air. At least he only had to work until Wednesday.

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked over his shoulder to see Sara, who was in charge of scheduling for the student employees, making her way over to him. The library was big, with three stories and a basement level, all packed with students who were at the peak of end-of-semester stress. Yuuri was posted at the front desk, per usual, which was right in front of the main doors. It had a few computers so they could check out multiple people at a time, though he would be the only one working there this week.

Sara came up behind his chair, looking distressed, her normally neat black hair pulled into a hasty bun. Yuuri turned further in his seat to face her. "What's up?

Now that she was up close, Yuuri could see that her look of distress had the slightest tinge of panic. "Listen, Yuuri, I know you already work three shifts this week, but Amanda just called. She's in the hospital with pneumonia."

Oh. Yuuri's eyes widened. Now he could see why Sara was distressed. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible. Is she going to be alright?'

"Yes, she'll probably even be back in time for finals. But listen, she was the only other person available to work this week."

Yuuri could see where this was going. A lot of the students working here had their exams on the first week and had subsequently booked the week off in order to study. Since he didn't have any exams during the first week, and neither did Amanda, they agreed to take the bulk of the shifts.

"I'm really sorry to ask this, but can you work until Saturday?"

Yuuri hesitated. Ordinarily, he would jump at the chance to take more shifts. Being a broke college student made him more than a little desperate in the money department. But in this case, he had his paper to write, and he had really been counting on the days he had off. And if that wasn't enough, he wasn't even sure how sick he would be come Saturday. He assumed he could fight it off until Wednesday, but Saturday? Probably not.

Sara, however, was desperate, and knew Yuuri's weaknesses. "I can pay you time and a half for Thursday, Friday and Saturday if you do. And I can rearrange the schedule so you don't have to work until after your last exam."

 _Shit_. That was....enticing. Extra money _and_ extra time to study?

He gave Sara a small smile. "Sure, I can do that."

Sara sagged in relief. "Oh my God, Yuuri, you are a lifesaver. I didn't know what I was going to do if you had said no." She laughed a bit. "I'll email you the new schedule by tomorrow, ok? Thank you so much!"

Yuuri waved as she walked off. He really, really hoped he didn't just make a mistake.

His throat twinged menacingly.

* * *

The next day was much like the last.

Yuuri sat at the front desk at work, lazily stirring the tea in his paper cup he bought from the cafeteria before his shift. It was his go-to drink when he was sick, despite not usually being a big fan of tea. His throat hadn't hurt any worse that morning, and he still felt alright. In fact, he could almost forget he was getting sick altogether.

Almost.

The night before, he had started on his paper, suddenly needing to get much more work done in the short time he had. While it was technically due on Friday at midnight, his professor had said that as long as they emailed it to him by 7:00 a.m. on Saturday, it wouldn't be a problem. Yuuri hoped to have it done long before that.

The front door opened, letting in yet another burst of cold, wintery air, and Yuuri shivered a bit. This was one of the downsides of working at the front desk in winter: always being cold. Yuuri pulled his cardigan a little tighter around himself.

One of the perks of working the front desk, however, was never missing when someone came into the library. Especially when that someone was Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri felt a surge of adrenaline at the sight of him. God, was it even legal to be disheveled by the wind and still be that _attractive?_ Victor had a pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck, with a dark jacket that fit him all too well. He ran a hand through his fringe, settling it back in place effortlessly. Yuuri tried (and failed, miserably) not to stare.

Once he was done with his hair, Victor immediately looked over to the front desk and smiled widely. He waved before making his way over.

"Hello, Yuuri," Victor greeted him, his Russian accent wrapping itself around Yuuri's name in a way Yuuri would never tire of.

"Hi, Victor," Yuuri replied, trying not to blush furiously. Even after speaking to Victor often in the library, he could barely manage to calm the need to blush every time they made eye contact. Yuuri wasn't sure when, exactly, it happened, but Victor seemed to come in often when Yuuri was working.

Thinking back, the first time he could remember seeing Victor was in the cafeteria on the first day of his second year. Victor had been sitting with a small group of people, speaking quickly in a foreign language. Yuuri had clutched Phichit's arm as they stood in line at the cafeteria, waiting to pay for their food. " _Who is that?!_ " Yuuri had asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yuuri, my dude," Phichit had responded, pushing his tray of food farther down the queue without looking up, "I'm gonna need you to be a _tad_ more specific."

Yuuri nodded in the stranger's direction. " _Him._ The guy with the silver hair."

Phichit followed his gaze, finally figuring out who he was talking about. "Oh, that guy? He's in my Econ class, I think. He came here with a bunch of Russian transfers. Name's....uh...starts with a _V_ I think...?"

From that point on, Yuuri found himself drawn to the silver haired stranger. He would stare in the cafeteria, trip over his feet in the halls when they passed each other, glance anxiously around his classes to see if he could find him.

They finally met at the library, on a day Yuuri was working. Yuuri had helped him find a book (though it didn't take nearly as long as Yuuri had hoped).

"Thank you _so_ much for your help," he had said to Yuuri, voice made of honey. "I'm Victor, by the way."

"Oh, it's no problem," Yuuri had said, belatedly realizing he needed to introduce himself in return. "Um, I'm Yuuri."

Victor had smiled. "Yuuri," he said back, drawing out the syllables in his name, and Yuuri thought he was going to melt into the floor. "I look forward to getting your help again."

Yuuri's heart had soared.

Somehow, after that, Victor started coming in all the time. He would linger by the desk, chatting with Yuuri about everything and nothing. Yuuri learned that Victor was majoring in linguistics, that he was from St. Petersburg, that he had a poodle in his apartment off campus that he shared with his roommate, Chris. Since then, Victor's visits to the library were fairly regular, and obviously, they were the highlight of Yuuri's day.

Now, almost a year later, their routine remained easy and relaxed, regardless of how much Yuuri wished their relationship had grown. He found himself daydreaming more than once about how it would feel to be with Victor, to hold hands while on a date, to share a meal together, to push his hands into that perfect, _perfect_ hair and kiss him senseless—

Sighing softly, Yuuri shook his head a bit, bringing him back to the present. Victor came over to the desk, leaning against it ever so slightly. Yuuri thought his heart was going to burst.

"How are you?" Victor asked, smiling again.

Yuuri did blush a bit at that; he really couldn't help it. "Oh, I'm alright," he said. It was mostly true, other than his aching throat. "Are you here to study?"

" _Ugh_ , yes," Victor groaned. "It's impossible to concentrate in my apartment with Makkachin _and_ Chris bothering me for attention."

Yuuri chucked a bit out of politeness but felt a twinge of nerves nonetheless. After all this time, he still hadn't figured out if Chris was _just_ his roommate, or if they were....something more. He felt too awkward to ask. After all, they really only talked while Yuuri was at work; did that even constitute as _friendship?_

"How about you? Finding time to study yet?" Victor shrugged out of his coat, leaving him in a brown pullover that clung way too tightly to all of the best places. Yuuri felt his mouth go dry.

"Um." Yuuri tried and failed to say something halfway intelligible. "I, ah, don't have exams until the second week. I do have a paper that needs writing, though."

"That sucks," Victor said sympathetically. "I hate writing papers. When is it due?"

"Friday," Yuuri said, trying to keep his eyes on Victor's face.

"Ah, that's not too bad, then. You have four days to do that, I'm sure it'll be fine. What's it about?"

Victor leaned eagerly across the table, sounding genuinely interested. Unfortunately, a small line had started behind him, and Yuuri was the only one working the front desk.

"Um, Victor, could you just..." Yuuri gestured for Victor to move a bit.

Victor looked behind him and straightened up immediately. "Oh, of course. My apologies, Yuuri, I forgot you were working. I'll leave you to it!"

With that, Victor waved again and took off, most likely in search of a quiet place to study. Yuuri watched him go, disappointment swelling instead him like a tide. But he managed to smile at the next person who approached the desk. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Truth be told, Victor didn't actually like the library.

Despite what he said to Yuuri, Makkachin was very well behaved, and Chris usually left him alone when he needed to study. The library, however, was always a little bit loud, with that low hum of activity that permeated every building on campus. It was also a bit of a hassle to get there: seeing as Victor didn't live in the dorms, he had to leave his apartment, drive to the library, find a parking spot (which, during exam season, was impossible), and then walk in the cold. The tables were also too small for all of his books and papers, and finding a comfortable place to study that wasn't taken was often a hopeless endeavor.

Of course, there was one thing about the library that made it all worth it—the only reason he even bothered going.

Yuuri.

Beautiful, wonderful, oblivious Yuuri. Before they met, Victor had seen him sporadically in the halls of the campus and in the cafeteria, but never thought too much of it. That is, until he needed a book from the library for the first time. Victor had left it to the very last minute, a little apprehensive about navigating the unfamiliar system in an American library. So when he couldn't put it off any longer, he decided to just go and ask someone for help.

He had walked up to the front desk, intending to get what he needed and get out as fast as possible. But the person at the front desk had changed that.

Messy black hair that fell across his forehead. Chocolate brown eyes looking up at him from blue framed glasses. A pale sweater that set off his olive skin tone nicely. The person at the front desk was truly, heartbreakingly beautiful. 

"Can I help you?" The person at the front desk had smiled, somewhat shy, his cheeks turning the most adorable shade of pink.

Victor knew, in that moment, that he was doomed.

From that moment on, he made it a point to come to the library when he thought Yuuri was working. It took some time to subtly figure out Yuuri's work schedule without seeming too creepy, but he managed to find something of a pattern in the days Yuuri worked. Of course, he didn't come in every day; that would, as Chris put it, "be super duper weird".

That didn't change the fact that he came in as often as he could.

He learned that Yuuri was originally from Japan, that he moved to Detroit three years ago for school, that he was majoring in psychology. Victor drank in every new fact about Yuuri that he learned over the past year like a sponge, making an effort to remember everything. Even now, there was still so much didn’t know. 

But as he walked away from the desk, he remembered the little paper cup next to Yuuri, the green liquid that was inside.

So Yuuri liked tea. That was good to know.

They had been dancing around each other for months, not quite friends, but more than just acquaintances. Victor enjoyed talking to Yuuri, but was always annoyed when he had to get back to work. He wanted to talk to him without being interrupted for once.

If only they could hang out properly sometime, outside of the library. Like friends, like regular people do.

Or maybe, just maybe, like a date.

Victor smiled to himself. Yes, a date. That sounded perfect. He knew Yuuri's exam schedule—his last exam was a few days after Victor's. So after exams, Victor would officially ask him out.

Excitement swirled in his chest, making his heart clench almost painfully. He liked Yuuri a _lot_. Victor found he wanted more than a one night stand with Yuuri—he wanted a _date_. Perhaps, even, a real relationship.

Victor was used to getting what he wanted when it came to other people. Rarely was he turned down when he would ask someone out for a drink, a coffee, a night of wild sex. With Yuuri, however, he wanted more than that. So for the first time in a long time, the idea of asking Yuuri out made Victor's stomach twist a bit.

What if Yuuri said no?

Victor shook his head a bit. No, there wasn't any point in wondering—or worrying. He just couldn't continue to only see Yuuri at the library, only speaking to him for a few minutes at a time. Victor was willing to risk their strange, work-centric friendship for the possibility of _more_. Because, when it came to Yuuri, _more_ was always what Victor wanted.

After exams, then. The anticipation pooled hot in Victor's stomach. He couldn't wait.

Now, though, he had to find a place to actually sit down and study. Victor sighed.

* * *

Two days later found Yuuri sitting at the kitchen table in his dorm room, once again nursing a hot cup of tea. Coughing into the crook of his elbow, he winced when it aggravated the sharp pain in his throat. Yuuri had woken up that morning to a creaky sounding voice and an even more intense sore throat than yesterday. Though he still hadn't fallen head first into his illness quite yet, he was quite sure he would wake up the next day significantly worse. He had also developed that awful tired feeling he felt in his bones, the kind that only happened the day before a full blown cold.

It was Thursday morning, though. Only three more shifts to go. The day before had been uneventful, overall: Victor hadn’t come into the library, and Yuuri spent most of the shift trying to ignore his sore throat.

Suddenly, the door to the other bedroom opened, and Phichit shuffled over to the coffee machine. "Morning," he greeted Yuuri tiredly, hair disheveled from sleep.

Their dorm was spacious, surprisingly. With its own dedicated bathroom and kitchen—as well as two private bedrooms—it was actually incredibly convenient.

"Morning," Yuuri said back, clearing his throat when it came out more like a hoarse whisper.

Phichit noticed. Turning from the coffee machine, he raised a tired eyebrow at Yuuri. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuuri replied, relieved when his voice came out sounding a bit more normal.

Phichit wasn't convinced. "Really? Because you sound like you're getting sick."

Yuuri winced. "M-maybe just a bit...it's ok, I disinfected the bathroom after my shower."

Taking his coffee mug from underneath the machine, Phichit sighed; it was the long-suffering sound of someone who had had this conversation many times. "You know you don't have to do that every time you get sick. I'm not worried about you getting me sick, dude. We _live_ together." Phichit took a swig from his coffee, despite it still being burning hot. "You know you start being contagious before you start showing symptoms, right? Trust me, I'm basically a microbiologist."

Yuuri barked out a laugh. "Phichit, I don't think first year biology makes you a _microbiologist_. I think you've been reading WebMD too much."

"Even so," Phichit continued, unperturbed, "I didn't ask because I'm worried about me; I'm worried about _you_. Maybe you should go back to bed."

Yuuri sighed. He kind of wished he could. "I have to work today."

"Today? I thought yesterday was your last shift for the week?"

Yuuri sipped his tea. It needed more sugar, but he wasn't sure his throat could handle it. "I took over for Amanda, she's in the hospital." Phichit gasped. Yuuri continued, "She's going to be alright, though. But I'm working until Saturday now."

Phichit frowned. "Don't you have a paper to write for tomorrow?"

Yuuri leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but I'm working on it. It should be fine."

Phichit narrowed his eyes at him. "Uh huh. And just when did you go to bed last night, hm?"

Yuuri sighed. It was true that he didn't get to bed until much later than he had hoped the night before, but it was necessary if he wanted to avoid an all-nighter tomorrow. The paper was coming along, but it was going much slower than he would have liked. He waved Phichit off, hoping to assuage his friend's concerns. "I'll be alright. It's probably just a cold, anyway."

"Well, be sure to drink plenty of fluids today." Phichit finished his coffee in a few gulps, putting his mug in the sink. "And get some soup from the cafeteria."

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yes, Dr. Chulanont.”

Phichit stuck his tongue out. "Well, at least working these extra shifts means you might get to see more of your _precious Victor_."

Yuuri practically fell off his chair. "That's not—he's not—"

Phichit smirked while Yuuri tried to form coherent words. It was not going well. "He's not _my_ anything." _No matter how much I want him to be_.

"Oh, yes, of course. He just comes into the library and fawns over you every time you work, definitely _nothing_ going on there."

At this, Yuuri turned bright red, mumbling into his cup, "He's just....friendly, is all."

Phichit couldn't help but laugh, leaning against the sink. "Oh yes, Russians are so well known for their friendly demeanor, how could I forget!"

"Come on, Phichit!" Yuuri whined, burying his burning face in his hands. "He's just nice, ok? Don't get my hopes up."

"What? I bet he's _totally_ into you. He's always hanging around when I come visit you at work." Phichit smiled mischievously at him. "Hey, you want me to ask him for you?"

Yuuri's head whipped up so hard his neck cracked audibly. " _No!_ Don't say anything to him. He's not 'into me' or anything, ok?"

Phichit rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about Greg, remember? He was so in love with you it wasn't even funny. And don't forget about Bethany, she was pining for you _hard_ last semester."

Somehow, Yuuri's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "They just needed help with their coursework..."

Phichit threw his hands in the air, defeated. "That's it, I give up. You're going to die, alone, surrounded by hundreds of love notes from various suitors all the while claiming ' _no one has ever been interested in me!_ '"

"Awww, Phichit...."

"Men and women throwing themselves at your feet, begging for a taste of that sweet, Katsuki ass, and yet you don't even notice! A thousand tragic love stories in the making!"

"That's it, I'm going to work now!" Yuuri tried to be annoyed, but he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. Phichit always was an expert at making him feel better.

He was out the door and halfway down the hall of the dorm building when he heard Phichit call out: "Do you hear that? It's the sound of hearts breaking all across America!"

" _Oh my God Phichit shut up!_ "

* * *

Victor sighed loudly, closing the book in front of him with a frustrated _thump_. He was trying his best to study, but Chris was being.... _loud_. 

Chris was normally a pretty good roommate: rarely late with rent, did his part in chores, didn't throw any wild parties. The exception was when his boyfriend—who went to school in another city—came over. Ordinarily, Victor didn't begrudge Chris a wild night; after all, they didn't see each other often. Usually, Victor just turned the TV up a little louder.

Today, however, he was trying to actually concentrate. And it was becoming impossible.

Victor considered banging on their door to tell them to keep it down, but really, he didn't have the heart. It had been a few months since they saw each other, and they wanted to get together before exams started. After exams, Chris's boyfriend was going on vacation with his family, so Chris wouldn't be seeing him until well into the new year.

It was Thursday, and that meant Yuuri probably wasn't working at the library. But Victor didn't really have any other choice at this point. Plus, going to the library so often to see Yuuri allowed him to figure out where the quietest, least crowded places to study were.

Victor packed up his bag, resigned to his fate.

The library parking lot was packed, of course, and it only added to Victor's ever darkening mood. After finally finding a spot (far from the door, but at least he didn't have to park in the parking lot across the street) he rushed in, burying his face in his scarf to avoid the freezing wind.

Victor pushed open the door and was greeted with a rush of warm air and the now familiar low hum of the library. He stood off to the side for a moment, unwinding his scarf from around his neck, looking over to the front desk out of habit.

So his heart leapt when he noticed Yuuri there.

Victor's black mood immediately lifted, leaving him feeling light and happy. He wasn't sure why Yuuri was working (because he was sure Yuuri only worked two days a week, though Victor hadn’t come in the day before) but truth be told, he didn't really care; all that mattered was that _Yuuri was here!_

His face broke out into a smile, and he made his way over. Yuuri hadn't noticed him yet; he was checking out a book for another student at the desk. Victor stood a bit to the side, leaning against the far side of the front desk. Considering how busy it was, it didn't seem to make a lot of sense to only have one person working.

When the student Yuuri was helping (finally) left, Victor moved to take their place. Yuuri looked up from the computer and his eyes went wide.

"Hi, Yuuri! I didn't expect to see you here today." Victor couldn't help but sound excited. Yuuri working today, on a day he was actually forced to come to the library? It was almost too good to be true.

Yuuri's smile seemed to match Victor's. "Hi, Victor," he said, voice sounding a little rough. "Yeah, Amanda couldn't work this week, so I'm covering for her. Almost everyone else took the week off to study."

Ah, that made sense. "So you're working for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, until Saturday," Yuuri replied, coughing into the crook of his elbow. "Sorry," he said, wincing a little.

Victor hummed in sympathy. "It's just been so _dry_ lately, hm? I guess winter is finally here."

Yuuri smiled shyly at him. God, he was just too cute. "Does it get this cold in Russia?"

"Oh, colder!" Victor laughed. "You could barely blink because your eyelids would freeze together!"

Yuuri scoffed, making him cough a little more. "It can't be _that_ cold, that's crazy!"

Victor winked at him. "Maybe I'll take you there someday and you can see for yourself."

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he was left floundering for something to say. Victor's smile only grew—it was just so easy to make Yuuri all flustered. And, of course, it downright _adorable._

Victor sensed someone behind him, and turned a bit to see another student clutching a book against her chest. He sighed internally, but knew he needed to go. After the (somewhat embarrassing) incident of holding Yuuri up a few days ago, he realized he needed to be more conscious of Yuuri's work. It didn't mean he had to like it, though.

He could hardly wait to ask Yuuri out on a date. No more of these annoying interruptions.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," Victor said, smiling at Yuuri a bit crookedly. "I'll probably see you later though!"

Yuuri's face blushed a dark red at this, which made Victor's heart melt. "O-oh, of course. Good luck with studying."

Victor stood from where he was leaning against the desk, quickly brushing past the growing queue. He walked past the cluster of small tables which were by the front doors, intending to go to the second floor in search of a quieter place to study; people usually hung out on the ground floor if they wanted to socialize. Stepping around a student coming toward him, something about her caught his eye: she had a paper cup in her hand.

Victor froze. The cafeteria wasn't too far from the library; he probably wouldn't even need to move his car. He thought back to the other day, the paper cup sitting in front of Yuuri.

" _It's just been so dry this lately, hm?_ " His own words echoed in his mind.

An idea formed in Victor's head, and before he knew it, he had changed directions and was heading back out the door.

* * *

Yuuri's hands shook a bit as he attempted to scan the barcode of the book, trying to get his heart to stop hammering in his chest. The girl in front of him was checking it out, the same girl who was standing behind Victor, patiently waiting for him to get out of the way.

The way he had smiled at Yuuri before he left, though....

Yuuri was sure his blush had burned into his cheeks.

A small line had formed before he knew it, and he was able to lose himself in scanning barcodes and typing student numbers. By the time the line had cleared, he felt (almost) back to normal.

He coughed into his shoulder, dispelling any thoughts of _normal_ for now.

Yuuri was glad he was able to play it off as dry air to Victor. He _hated_ admitting to people when he was sick; it made it feel more real, somehow. Like not talking about it could make it go away. Though come tomorrow, that would most likely be impossible.

Yuuri rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He really wished he thought to bring something to drink. The tired feeling from that morning hadn't faded, and all he wanted to do was lie down and pass out. He checked the clock in the corner of his computer: 5:00 p.m. Only three hours to go.

The scent of green tea suddenly hit him, and someone came up to the desk again. Looking up, Yuuri was once again blessed with the image of Victor standing in front of him, only this time he had a paper cup in one hand and a little bag in the other. Coupled with his bag slung over his shoulder and his perfectly wind tossed hair, he looked less like an average college student and more like the photoshopped images of college students in magazines.

"I saw you weren't too busy and thought you could use this." Victor handed him the paper cup, which Yuuri accepted, a little confused. He took the little plastic lid off and took a deep breath. Yep, green tea alright. He took a small sip, moaning gratefully when it soothed his aching throat, though he knew it was only a temporary fix. It had been fairly busy, and there was no way Yuuri would have had time to get to the cafeteria himself.

"Thank you very much," Yuuri said, touched by Victor's concern. How had he known how much Yuuri needed this?

Victor shrugged casually. Was it Yuuri's imagination, or were Victor's cheeks a little pink? "I figured you would be busy today, so I thought I'd help you out." He held out the paper bag. "Here, I know you work past dinner time, and I thought you might not have time to eat." 

Yuuri took the bag, looking inside and finding a fat looking muffin. Victor was right: Yuuri definitely would not have time to get anything to eat until after his shift, and once again, he hadn't thought to bring anything. Truth be told, his oncoming cold was messing with his appetite, but seeing the pastry sent a pang of hunger through him.

Yuuri looked up from the bag and at Victor. "Thank you," he said again, a little emotional. He may have been overreacting, but beautiful, amazing, _wonderful_ Victor Nikiforov bringing him tea and food during his shift? It was the kind of things friends did. Hell, it was the kind of thing _boyfriends_ did. Yuuri's heart was beating all too fast.

Now Victor was _definitely_ blushing. He smiled at Yuuri, the sight a little bit shy and incredibly gorgeous. "I'm just glad I could help!"

Yuuri put the bag down and rummaged into his pockets for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, but Victor waved his hand dismissively.

"Think nothing of it," Victor said. "I just wanted to save my favourite librarian from starving to death."

Yuuri opened his mouth—either to say _I'm not a librarian_ or _I'm so in love with you_ —but before he could pick one, Victor gave him a little wave and was gone again.

Clutching the little paper bag to his chest, Yuuri felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He stared wistfully at Victor's retreating form, realizing that he probably hadn't even had a chance to sit down before coming back.

Yuuri had always found that, despite its strong scent, the green tea from the cafeteria wasn't great: it tasted a little weak sometimes and reminded him more of cheap tea bags. Today, however, drinking from the cup Victor had handed him, he'd never tasted anything better.

* * *

Phichit was worried about Yuuri.

They had lived together for some time now, and were already talking about moving out of the dorms and into a proper apartment together come the following year. Phichit knew about Yuuri's habit to take incredibly long showers when he had the time, that he would leave dishes in his room for weeks, that he would often make dinner for both of them without any prompting.

Yes, they had lived together for long enough for both of them to pick up on each other's quirks. Including how their habits changed when they got sick.

Phichit knew that Yuuri didn't take care of himself properly when he was healthy, let alone when he was sick. Yuuri was the kind of person who would forget to eat for two days, only to binge eat for the next three. There was also the Instant Noodle Crisis of their second year that Phichit still finds himself shaking his head over. So when his body was screaming at him to _slow down,_ Yuuri did what he does best and ignored it.

He was also so, _so_ paranoid about spreading his germs. Sure, it was better than someone who didn't care, but Yuuri took it to the extreme sometimes.

So when Yuuri came back from his Thursday evening shift at the library looking dead on his feet, Phichit had some homemade chicken soup warming up on their little hot plate. It was his mother's recipe, only to be used in times of emergencies.

Judging by Yuuri's pale complexion and tired eyes, they were as close to an emergency as Phichit was comfortable with.

"Welcome home, Yuuri!" Phichit called, feeling very much like a wife in a ‘50's sitcom.

"I'm home," Yuuri replied, seemingly out of habit. He shucked off his coat and hat, leaving it on a pile on the closest chair. He inhaled deeply. "That smells amazing. Isn't that your mom's recipe?"

"Wow, I'm impressed that you guessed it so quickly!" Phichit stirred the small pot a bit. Cooking soup from scratch in a dorm room with just a hot plate was a bit of an experience, but Phichit managed to pull it off (it took twice as long as it normally should have, but it tasted good and that was a win for Phichit).

Yuuri plopped himself down on an unoccupied chair in front of their tiny table, resting his head in his arms. "What's the emergency?"

"The emergency," Phichit said, "is that _you_ need chicken soup, obviously."

Yuuri scoffed, which turned into a cough. "I don't know what you mean."

Phichit shot him a look over his shoulder. "Sure you don't, buddy."

Not too long after, Phichit was ladling the soup into two bowls, putting one down in front of Yuuri's slumped form. "Be careful, it's pretty hot."

Yuuri sat up properly at this, drinking in the smell. "Thanks, Phichit."

He picked up his spoon and blew on the soup before taking a bite. After a second, his eyes widened.

"When you said it was hot, I didn't think you meant _spicy as hell_."

Phichit tossed Yuuri's coat and hat into his bedroom before sitting at the table with his own bowl. "It's my mother's special recipe for colds. It's great for your sinuses! Clears you right up."

Yuuri quickly rubbed a hand under his nose, sniffling. "Yeah, no kidding."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the _plop_ of soup from their spoons and Yuuri's occasional sniffle the only noise. Phichit tried to discreetly assess Yuuri's condition: the heat of the soup was adding some much needed colour to his face, though the dark smudges under his eyes spoke of not enough sleep. On some level, Phichit knew he was being a worrywart: Yuuri was an adult and he could take care of himself. 

But he had seen Yuuri "take care of himself" in the past, and that was exactly the opposite of what ended up happening.

After a few more moments, of eating—and after Yuuri gave up and went to get a glass of milk—Phichit broke the silence. "How's the paper coming?"

Yuuri shrugged, finishing off the last of his soup. "I've got all my research done and references found, I just need to actually write it now."

Phichit frowned. Yuuri looked absolutely beat, but Phichit understood: it was, after all, the unfortunate fate of a student.

"Alright," Phichit said, still a little uncertain. "But you need to go to bed early tonight."

Yuuri grinned at him. "Ok, _Mom_."

* * *

Yuuri, in fact, did not listen to Mama Phichit's advice, and was up just as late as the night before trying to work on his paper. But he was just so _tired_ , and his fuzzy brain made it hard to work. So when he finally gave up for the night, he was only halfway done.

His alarm blared at him the next morning, cutting through his fitful sleep and sending a stabbing pain through his head. With a groan, he turned it off and slowly sat up. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and his throat burned like it was lined with sandpaper.

He yawned, still half asleep, which caused a coughing fit that had him hunched down into the blankets. By the time he was done, he was blinking back tears. Clearing his throat afterwards only exacerbated the pain there.

Yuuri knew he was going to be worse by now, but he had hoped it wouldn't be _this_ bad. Luckily his chest didn't hurt too much, it was mostly his throat and head. But breathing through his nose was becoming a problem.

Sighing a bit, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, groaning as pain erupted behind his eyes.

He _so_ regretted taking those extra shifts now.

Yuuri took a bit longer than normal in the shower, relishing in the feeling of the steam loosening the congestion in his head. It also made him sneeze about fifteen times, but it was worth it to be able to breathe through his nose, even for a few minutes.

Still sniffling, he ducked into his room to quickly get dressed and to blow his nose as quietly as he could. Stepping into the kitchen, he found Phichit sitting at the table, head resting on his palm and flicking through his phone. "Morning," he greeted Yuuri.

"Morning," he said back, and oh _wow_ did his voice sound awful. Nasally and hoarse. Yuuri winced a bit.

Phichit paused in his phone browsing, raising his eyebrows at Yuuri. "Wow, you sound like shit."

Yuuri tried to clear his throat, but it didn't help. "Yeah, I know. It sounds a lot worse than it is, though." Unfortunately, this was punctuated by a few harsh coughs, which did nothing to help his case.

Phichit sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I really think you should call in sick, Yuuri. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror today?"

"I know," Yuuri said miserably. He had, in fact, looked at himself in the mirror after getting dressed, and it seemed no amount of rubbing would put any colour in his cheeks. It made the dark circles under his eyes from his recent late nights even more pronounced. "But I'm the only one who can work. Besides, seriously, it's not _that_ bad."

"Right," Phichit said, completely unconvinced. "Well, at least take some chicken soup for lunch today. I'll come by later to make sure you're still alive."

"I'll be _fine_. It's just a cold. Stop worrying so much."

Phichit gasped theatrically. "Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

Yuuri laughed, which of course made him dissolve into another coughing fit.

In the end, Phichit managed to shove a container of chicken soup in his hand, despite Yuuri being pretty sure he wouldn't have time to eat it. The Friday before exams started was always hectic.

Before heading out, he dug around in his room to find a flu mask, hooking it around his ears and securing it to cover his mouth and nose. Despite it not being a common occurrence in North America, Yuuri always felt gross and rude if he didn't wear one when he was sick. It also probably didn't do much except screw up his breathing, but it was a habit he was reluctant to kick. 

Stuffing his coat pockets with a few spare masks and some tissues, he quickly put on his coat and shoved his hat onto his head. His wished he could just sleep for the rest of the weekend, but it was too late for regrets now.

* * *

This was the third day in a single week that Victor was going to the library—definitely some kind of record for him. Today, however, he had a halfway legitimate excuse: there was a book he needed from the library to finish off his last paper for the semester. He kept meaning to pick it up every time he went to the library: after all, it was the only real thing he needed there. But he would always get talking to Yuuri, and it would completely slip his mind.

Besides, it all worked out in the end. This was just another reason to see Yuuri at the library.

By now, Victor actually did understand the filing system at the library, but he was _so_ desperate for any reason to spend more time with Yuuri that it didn't matter how easy this book was to find. Victor couldn't help but imagine the two of them, walking down the empty aisles, Victor pushing Yuuri against the bookshelves, kissing him passionately where no one could interrupt them....

Victor shook his head, halfway from his car to the library doors. The last thing he needed was an erection while trying to talk to Yuuri. Or when trying to study, for that matter, something he really needed to actually start doing—despite being at the library constantly, he found himself simply daydreaming about Yuuri rather than concentrating on any of the material in front of him.

Victor pushed open the door, eyes immediately drawn to the front desk where Yuuri seemed to always be posted. The smile that broke out on his face seemed to be second nature at this point, something he began to associate with the building itself.

Today, though, something was different. As Victor approached the front desk—which was blissfully devoid of students checking out books—he noticed Yuuri had something on his face: it looked like a surgical mask. He was staring at the computer, eyes a bit glazed over, cheek resting on his palm.

"Hi, Yuuri," Victor greeted him, taking off his scarf and running a hand through his fringe.

Yuuri jumped in his chair a bit, eyes wide, seeming to just realize Victor was there.

"Sorry, sorry!" Victor said before Yuuri could say anything. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Ah, no, it's ok." Yuuri's voice sounded strange. "I guess I was a little out of it. Sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

Of course Yuuri would apologize right back at him. Victor grinned at that. "It's fine. By the way, Yuuri, what's with the..." Victor gestured vaguely to his own face. He fully realized he was being awfully direct (and maybe even borderline rude), but his curiosity got the better of him before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

"Oh, um..." Yuuri looked away, obviously a bit embarrassed. "It's something we do in Japan. You wear it when you're sick."

It suddenly clicked for Victor. No wonder Yuuri sounded a bit off today. Now that Victor really looked at him, it was obvious: he had that hazy, tired look that was associated with illness, and his voice was low and raspy. "Oh, Yuuri, are you sick? That's awful. It's not serious, is it?"

Yuuri waved his hands in front of him, as if trying to wave off Victor's concerns. "No, no, it's nothing! Just a cold. Probably the same bug everyone has right now."

Victor frowned. This did not reassure him in the slightest: Victor knew exactly about the bug going around, and knew it was particularly nasty this year. He thought back to about a month ago, when Chris was sick, and Victor ended up having to drive him to the hospital after his fever hit 104. It turned out Chris's "cold" had actually been a particularly aggressive strain of the flu.

"Should you really be working, then? You should probably be in bed." Victor found himself fretting a bit, worried about Yuuri's health.

For some reason, though, Yuuri blushed, which Victor could just barely see over the top of his face mask. "Oh, it shouldn't be a problem! I have the mask, and there's hand sanitizer back here, so I'm sure I won't get anyone else sick."

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant..." Of course. Yuuri thought Victor was chastising him for potentially spreading his germs. Truth be told, the thought never even crossed Victor's mind: he was legitimately worried about Yuuri. But before he could clarify, Yuuri cleared his throat—a thick, tacky sound—and asked, "So, here for more studying?"

Victor blinked, suddenly drawn out of his thoughts. That's right, he was here for something other than Yuuri....what was it again?

"Oh, right, I actually need a book today." Victor silently praised himself for finally remembering. It only took three days of coming here. "I was wondering if you could help me find it?"

"Of course," Yuuri replied immediately, sniffling quietly. "Do you have the name of it?"

Victor slid the piece of paper with the name over to Yuuri, who entered it into the computer.

"Ok, it's on the second floor." The blush, which had just barely faded, returned to Yuuri's cheeks (or at least, what little Victor could see of them). "Would you....would you like me to show you?"

Victor beamed. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Yuuri stood, coughing into the crook of his elbow, despite the mask. His conscientiousness was borderline _adorable_.

They made their way to the second floor, going up the stairs. Despite Victor's longer legs, he let Yuuri take the lead, who was going a bit slowly, but Victor couldn't blame him. He must have been exhausted, having to work while being sick.

Yuuri led him down one of the aisles, referencing the call number he had looked up on the computer. He found it relatively quickly, and began reaching for it, but stopped right before his hand touched the spine. It was on a shelf above Yuuri's head, but not too high up that he couldn't reach it.

"Um, maybe you should get it?" Yuuri pulled his hand back, looking away and blushing madly again (Victor was beginning to wonder if Yuuri had a fever—was it possible for someone to blush this often?). "I, um, maybe I shouldn't touch it, just in case..."

It clicked in Victor's head: Yuuri didn't watch to touch the book because he was sick, and was worried about Victor.

 _Oh. My. God_.

Victor just stared, unable to form words. For some reason, this incredibly unnecessary act of thoughtfulness on Yuuri's part made Victor's heart flutter. Yuuri was just so _good_. Was it possible to fall in love instantly? Because Victor was pretty sure he just did.

He must have been silent for a long time, because eventually, Yuuri's anxious eyes flicked back to him. "Victor?"

"Ah, yes, sorry." Victor reached up for the book, grabbing it off of the shelf. He barely read the cover to make sure it was indeed the one he needed. "Thank you _so_ much, Yuuri."

"Oh, it's no problem," Yuuri said softly (whether from embarrassment or from his cold, Victor wasn't sure). "Let's head back downstairs and I'll check you out?"

Victor smirked at him. "You can check me out whenever you want."

Yuuri thought he was going to die.

* * *

Yuuri trudged back to his dorm later that night, hunched against the wind that seemed to cut through his many layers of clothing. God, it was so _cold_. Was it always this cold in Detroit during winter? It seemed especially cold this year.

He sniffed, rubbing his nose through his mask. Working today had been torture: if he wasn't coughing, he was ducking into the bathroom every five minutes to blow his nose. He _hated_ blowing his nose in public—perhaps another habit he brought over from his home country—and would rather sniffle through his work if he could. He only sneezed once or twice, thankfully, and was manage to stifle them so they were practically non-existent. The after-effect, unfortunately, was a throbbing headache that seemed to be growing worse by the hour.

And, of course, Victor had come in that day. Yuuri was hoping that maybe he wouldn't, just to spare himself the embarrassment of having to face beautiful, perfect Victor while he was feeling—and probably looking—quite gross. And then Victor had chastised him for working while sick—rightfully so, if Yuuri was being honest. It was irresponsible of him, but seeing as practically the whole campus was sick right now, it really wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Still, Yuuri was glad he thought not to touch the book Victor wanted. He even had Victor hold it while Yuuri scanned the barcode. Hopefully Victor wasn't too grossed out by him.

And to add to his misery, he still had about half his paper to write. He was exhausted, but knew he needed to finish it. Luckily he had about twelve hours left before the deadline; that should be more than enough.

Finally getting to the dorms, Yuuri hurried to his and Phicht's room, the abrupt temperature change making his nose run even more.

Phichit wasn't home yet, and Yuuri was somewhat grateful: as much as he appreciated his friend's concern for him, Yuuri wasn't sure he had the energy to try to convince him not to worry.

After thoroughly blowing his nose in the bathroom (wincing as he aggravated the now raw skin there), he grabbed an energy drink from the emergency supply in the fridge. Normally he knew Red Bull and sickness were a bad combination, and wouldn't do his headache any favours, but tonight was an exception. Judging by how hard it was to keep his eyes open now—and it was only 7:30—he knew he was going to need it.

* * *

It was a little after 4:00 a.m. when Yuuri finally submitted his paper. Despite the Red Bull, he had an incredibly hard time focusing on the words he was writing, having to write and rewrite most of his sentences at least three times.

Now Yuuri was finally lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in a strange, half awake doze. He felt the exhausted haze of illness mixed with the jittery high of the caffeine; it made his hands shake a little and his heart beat a tad too fast. He sneezed into the crook of his elbow and groaned when it exacerbated his headache.

He wasn't sure when, or even if, he finally fell asleep: just that his alarm was going off a few hours later and he felt like he hadn't slept at all.

He sat up in his bed, swaying a bit when black spots appeared in his vision. _Whoa, that's weird_.

While his sore throat had eased a bit, his congestion was worse, and he found that he could barely speak above a whisper. His cough also seemed to settle in his chest, which was odd, but he was too tired to consider what it meant.

Luckily, his library shift was only until 4:00 instead of 8:00, so at least he could sleep for the rest of the day. But for now, he had to get up and shower.

A chill went through him as he stepped into the bathroom, and he cranked the heat way up in the shower. It didn't seem to help: it was a cold feeling he felt in his bones, and no amount of hot water would dispel it.

The steam felt good in his head and chest, though it quickly turned into him a sniffling mess. Stepping out of the shower felt like walking naked in a snowstorm, and he wrapped his towel around himself quickly.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok, Yuuri?" Phichit asked after Yuuri was dressed and in the kitchen, hugging his thickest sweater around him as tightly as he could. Phichit sounded worried. "You sound even worse than yesterday."

Yuuri sat heavily in the chair across from Phichit, coughing long and hard into the crook of his elbow. He decided to be prudent and wear the mask at all times. "It's fine. Just tired."

Phichit _tsked_. "Come on, take today off and rest. I know how late you were up last night."

"It's fine," Yuuri said again, though his raspy voice indicated otherwise. "It's barely a five hour shift, I can get through it."

Truth be told, Yuuri wished with all his heart he _could_ call in sick. He'd been up late for the past few nights in a row, and he was definitely feeling his lack of sleep now. He was exhausted, and his brain had this weird, foggy feeling that wasn't there yesterday. Top that off with a tickle in the back of his throat that made him constantly want to cough and the complete inability to breathe through his nose, and he felt pretty miserable. But like he said, today was his last shift, and he just needed to power through it.

Yuuri coughed again, a harsh, wet sound. Phichit sighed, knowing he'd never get him to change his mind. "At least take some cold meds before you go?"

Normally, Yuuri hated taking medicine of any kind. Today, however, he couldn't deny that it was probably a good idea. So he just nodded, rubbing his throbbing temples, still sniffling constantly. He heard Phichit get up from the table, though he didn't look up. Before he knew it, a glass of water had appeared in front of him, along with a blister pack.

Yuuri looked up then, seeing Phichit's sympathetic face. "No offense, man, but you look terrible."

Yuuri just nodded again. He was well aware of that, having caught a look in the mirror after his shower. Quickly tugging down the mask, he swallowed two of the daytime pills with the water. Hopefully they would kick in quickly.

"Is there any coffee left?" Yuuri asked as he repositioned his mask.

"Not for you," Phichit said, wagging his finger at Yuuri. "More caffeine is the _last_ thing you need today."

Yuuri groaned, which just aggravated his tender throat and made him cough again. "How am I supposed to stay awake today without caffeine?" He was also looking forward to drinking something warm, hoping it would stave off the ever present chill.

"You should have thought of that before staying up until 4:00 a.m. last night." Phichit patted Yuuri's head affectionately. "You'll thank me later, trust me." Was it just him, or was Yuuri running a little warm today?

As if in response to Phichit's thoughts, a shiver went through Yuuri, but he ducked away from Phichit's hand. Pulling out his phone, he realized he only had five minutes before his shift started. Cursing under his breath, he quickly shoved on his shoes, grabbing his coat and hat. "I'll see you tonight!"

Phichit sighed again as he watched Yuuri rush out the door. "Yeah, hope you're still alive by then."

* * *

"Are you seriously going to the library _again?_ It's a Saturday, dude."

Victor huffed, slowly buttoning up his coat. "So? It's exam season. Students go to the library during exam season."

Chris leaned against the doorframe by the kitchen, giving Victor a knowing look. "Uh huh. But you _hate_ the library, and you've been practically living there this week."

"I think that's a bit extreme," Victor said, trying not to sound too annoyed. "Besides, on at least one of those days I had to leave out of necessity. My poor, virgin ears just couldn't take listening to you two anymore."

Chris smirked. "Yes, your poor _virgin ears_. Like I haven't had to listen to you do similar things—"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Victor wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I just want to get out of the house for a bit."

Chris frowned, but his face suddenly lit up when it dawned on him. "Oh my God," he said, "it's Yuuri, isn't it? He's been working this whole week, is that it?"

Victor said nothing, unwilling to admit that yes, that was exactly it. Of course Chris knew about his one sided love affair with the beautiful boy who worked at the library. The blush that dusted his cheeks gave him away.

"I knew it! Oh man, Victor, you've got it bad, huh?"

Victor scowled. "Shut up. I'm just going to _study_ , alright?"

Chris was unaffected by Victor's annoyance. "Sure, sure. You go get that boy."

Victor groaned.

In all seriousness, this was a bit much, even for him, even with Yuuri working every day this week. Normally he wouldn't have come in so often, lest he seem desperate and more than a little bit creepy.

Today, however, his motives were pure. Well, mostly pure. Truth be told, he was going to check up on Yuuri. He knew that Yuuri had a paper due last night, and was concerned about how the stress would affect him while he was sick.

When Victor entered the library, he immediately knew that he was right to worry: Yuuri, quite frankly, looked terrible.

He had the surgical mask on again, but it didn't quite cover the red tinge of his cheeks. Did he actually have a fever today? The rest of his face was starkly pale, making the red of his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes much more prominent. At the moment, he was rubbing his hand across his forehead like it hurt, with his eyes shut tightly.

Victor hurried over, no longer worried about seeming needy or desperate. "Yuuri," he called when he was close enough. "Good morning!"

Yuuri looked up, glazed eyes seeming to clear a bit as he took in Victor's face. "Good morning, Victor."

Wow, his voice was _wrecked_. The congestion was evident today, and it was difficult to hear him over the din of the library. He sounded much worse than yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, though it seemed apparent by his voice. Victor was no medical professional, but was it really normal for a cold to get this bad this quickly?

Yuuri just shrugged. "Not great, but it's probably just because I'm tired. I ended up staying up way too late last night to finish my paper."

Victor hummed in sympathy. The curse of being a student. "How late are you here today?"

"Oh, just until four." Yuuri turned away to cough harshly, shivering a bit despite his bulky sweater. The sight reminded Victor of something he brought for Yuuri, and he rummaged in his bag to find it.

"I figured you could use this," Victor said, handing over a thermos, the outside still warm. "It's tea, probably way better than that leaf water they sell over at the cafeteria."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "Oh, Victor, you didn't have to!"

Judging by the rough, weak sound of Yuuri's voice, Victor was pretty sure he did. "Think nothing of it, Yuuri." Then, feeling brave, he added, "It's what friends are for!"

Yuuri's already red cheeks darkened, and he accepted the thermos gratefully. "Thank you," he said softly before coughing again. Victor was suddenly very glad he had thought of it this morning: hopefully it would help Yuuri's throat and keep him warm.

Victor didn't want to seem like he was hovering. "Well, I'll leave you to it!" he said, forcing a cheerfulness he didn't really feel into his voice. Yuuri sniffled and waved in response.

Normally, Victor would go to the second or third floors, looking for a quiet place; the first floor was always so noisy. Today, however, Victor's only goal was to keep an eye on Yuuri (studying be damned), so he decided to look for a table that was close to the front desk. He found one not too far away and settled down for the afternoon.

Despite the usual noise of the library, Victor could hear Yuuri's grating coughs from where he was sitting. It made him wince in sympathy, but it also made him worry. Yuuri really wasn't sounding well, and it was beginning to make Victor nervous.

As much as he wanted to, Victor held himself back from going over to Yuuri to check on him. He wasn't sure how welcome his help would be, and he really, _really_ didn't want to seem creepy.

Victor checked his phone. It was currently one in the afternoon. Yuuri said he was done at four. Three hours. That wasn't too bad. Victor would just stick around long enough to make sure Yuuri was alright by the end of his shift, and then he'd leave. That was normal, right?

Victor pulled out the book he checked out yesterday, opening it on the table. He wasn't sure if he would be able to concentrate, but if he was going to be here, he might as well at least _look_ like he was working.

Not creepy at all. Nope.

* * *

Yuuri allowed his eyes to flicker to the clock on the computer: 2:00 p.m. Only two hours to go.

At the moment, two hours felt more like two centuries.

The glare of the computer screen reignited his headache, so he quickly looked away. He felt awful. Worse than yesterday, somehow.

The cold meds from that morning had kicked in not too long after he arrived at work, which was nice, but they couldn't tackle all of Yuuri's symptoms. He wasn't able to duck into the bathroom as often as he would have liked, and was resigned to sniffling through his work. Despite his constantly running nose, his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls and then solidified with cement. At one point, during a bit of a lull at the front desk, he sneezed into the mask, too tired to try and stifle it, and it was _so gross_. He quickly ran to the bathroom, tearing off the mask and washing his face in disgust. When he looked up at this reflection, he winced a bit at how terrible he looked. Pale, but with a red flush across his cheekbones. He just looked....sick. It was embarrassing, honestly.

A shiver ran through him, catching him off guard and leaving him swaying a bit on his feet. Combined with the flush on his cheeks, he wondered if he had a fever, but dismissed it immediately. He rarely had fevers, and didn't even want to think about the possibility. Besides, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Blowing his nose as thoroughly as possible, he took a new mask from out of his pocket and secured it over his face, hoping it might make him look a little less gross. Looking back up in the mirror, he saw to his dismay that it actually made him look worse. The white of the mask emphasized the red on his cheekbones and the paleness of his face. Yuuri sighed, resigned to it at this point. He quickly washed his hands before reluctantly heading back to work.

Walking back to the front desk, he shivered again as the front door opened for the millionth time, letting in another tortuous blast of cold, winter air. It was so _cold_ today, how were people even able to leave their cars? If it were up to Yuuri, he'd be at home under every blanket he owned. Victor told him Russia was even colder, but at the moment, Yuuri couldn't believe it.

 _Victor_...he had come in again today. Did Victor always come to the library so often?

Well, duh. It was exam season, after all.

But _Victor_ had seen him like this. Perfect, flawless Victor came in again and saw Yuuri looking like an even bigger mess than yesterday. It made Yuuri kind of feel like crying, which was stupid. Especially since Victor had been so, unbelievably kind as to bring him a thermos full of tea. Really high quality green tea, to be exact. When Yuuri had first opened it, the smell managed to get through his clogged sinuses, making him sigh in appreciation. He drank gratefully from the little cup, the steam helping his congestion and the warmth helping to stave off the chill that would not go away. His sense of taste had died at some point between yesterday and today, but the tea was still warm and comforting.

Now, he had drank about half of it, saving the rest for later. Yuuri was sure he would finish it by the end of the shift. He wasn't hungry, though, despite not having eaten all day. There was Phichit's soup that he gave Yuuri yesterday, still in the staff designated fridge. Huh....if he hadn't eaten that, then when was the last time he did eat? Yuuri found it hard to remember. Thinking in general was hard enough right now.

He chanced another glance at the clock. Only an hour and a half left. Yuuri hoped he would make it that long.

* * *

At 3:30, Victor gave up pretending to read. At 3:45, he was packing up his things. At 4:00, he was halfway to the front desk.

Yuuri was facing away from the front of the desk, talking to a dark haired girl who was standing behind his chair. Victor only heard the last half of the conversation by the time he was within earshot.

"Gosh, Yuuri, you don't sound well at all. Are you sure you're ok to get back to your room?"

Yuuri waved away her concerns. "I'm alright, Sara," he said, voice still hoarse and hard to hear.

The girl—Sara—frowned. "Are you sure? I hope you didn't catch it from Amanda. She's going to be out of the hospital soon, but pneumonia is really serious!"

Victor's blood turned to ice. Hospital? _Pneumonia?!_

"No, no, I'm sure it's not that!" Yuuri turned away to cough into his shoulder, definitely not helping his case. "It's just a cold. Don't worry, today was my last shift, so I have plenty of time to sleep it off."

"Still..." Sara sighed, putting a hand to her cheek. "I'd feel better if you weren't going home alone."

Victor saw an opportunity and pounced. "I can take him back."

Yuuri whipped around so fast it looked like it made him a bit dizzy. "Victor?!"

Victor smiled innocently. "You said you were done at four, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright before heading out."

"Oh, I don't want to hold you up!" Yuuri seemed upset. "I'm fine, really, I can get home ok..."

"Nonsense, Yuuri. I want to help. Besides," Victor winked at him playfully. "Any chance to spend more time with you is worth it."

Sara sighed in relief. Yuuri looked back at her, obviously torn a bit. Finally, he nodded in resignation. "Alright. But if you have somewhere to be, Victor, please tell me."

"Nope." Victor beamed at him. "I'm all yours today."

Yuuri's already flushed face turned even darker. Despite Victor's concern, he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the sight.

Victor waited by the front door while Yuuri gathered his things and put on his coat. Yuuri waved sheepishly at Sara, who had taken his place at the computer. "See you later. Good luck on your exams."

She smiled at him. "You too, Yuuri. And feel better!"

Yuuri nodded at her, making his way over to Victor. "You really don't have to do this," he said softly.

"It's _fine_ , Yuuri," Victor replied, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. When would Yuuri realize Victor was helping him simply because he wanted to?

They walked out of the library, Victor holding the door open like a proper gentleman. It made Yuuri flustered all over again, which was, of course, the whole point.

The cold air hit them like a ton of bricks, agitating Yuuri's throat and making him dissolve into another harsh sounding coughing fit. Victor looked over, concerned, but Yuuri just waved him off silently. The fit had a wet sound that Victor didn't like at all.

Victor shivered a bit as the wind tore through him. It was true what he said to Yuuri: Russia was _much_ colder. Since coming to Detroit, he had been impressed by the strength of winter here, but it was nothing compared to home. Victor found himself adapting quickly.

He sighed, breath steaming in the air. He turned to Yuuri, intending on asking him what direction the dorms were in, but stopped when he saw how violently Yuuri was shivering. Victor frowned; yes, it was cold, but surely it wasn't _that_ cold?

"Are you sure you're alright, Yuuri?"

Yuuri actually rolled his eyes at this. "I wish people would stop asking me that," he muttered grumpily, surprising Victor a bit. Yuuri looked like he might actually be pouting, and Victor could hardly contain his laughter at the sight. But then the wind picked up again, and Victor sobered up immediately when he saw Yuuri shiver even harder.

Victor pulled off one of his gloves and took off Yuuri's hat, his concern beating out his desire to be tactful. Yuuri blinked up at him, shocked.

"What...?" The words died on his lips when Victor put his bare hand on Yuuri's forehead, pushing aside his unruly bangs. Yuuri's eyes widened.

Ordinarily, Victor would never have dreamed of being so forward without explicit prompting first. These, however were not ordinary circumstances.

And besides, Yuuri's hair was ridiculously soft.

"You feel really warm," Victor said, beginning to worry in earnest now.

Yuuri looked away, ears red not just from the wind. "It's just because your hand is cold," he mumbled. He snatched his hat back from Victor's hand and hastily shoved it on his head, turning away.

Victor sighed, not pointing out that his hand was still warm from the glove. So Yuuri was a difficult patient.

Unraveling the scarf from around his neck, he quickly it looped it around Yuuri's. Yuuri turned back to look at him with an incredulous expression.

"You seemed cold," was all Victor offered as an explanation. Yuuri wanted to be difficult? Well, two could play at that game.

Instead of complaining, however, Yuuri just burrowed into the scarf. "Thank you," he said softly. Victor smiled at him.

They began to walk towards the dorm, despite Victor offering to drive them. It was apparently just a few minutes away, and Yuuri insisted, lest he put Victor out any more than he already had. They didn't get far, however, when Yuuri started to look unsteady on his feet.

When Yuuri stumbled for the third time in thirty seconds, Victor had to bite back another question of _"Are you sure you're alright?"_ Instead, he reached a tentative hand out to Yuuri, placing it on his back. Obviously the fever combined with the cold wind was getting to him.

Victor suddenly had an idea. He had been walking a bit behind Yuuri up until now, letting him lead the way. But now, he stood next to Yuuri, who was panting slightly, and offered him his arm.

Yuuri looked up at him, eyes questioning. Victor just gestured for Yuuri to take his arm.

At first, Yuuri shook his head vehemently. "No, Victor, you're going to get sick if I get too close to you..."

"It's fine, Yuuri." Victor beamed at him, delighted at the opportunity to have any kind of contact between them.

A moment went by, and Victor thought Yuuri was going to reject him after all. But in the end, Yuuri tentatively wrapped his arms around Victor's, silently leaning on him for support.

They slowly made their way to the dorm building, Victor feeling equal parts elated and worried. Yuuri's sniffling kept up at a consistent pace, the cold, dry air not doing him any favours. At one point, he leaned his head on Victor's shoulder, and Victor thought his heart was going to burst. How _cute!_

When they arrived at the dorm building, Yuuri fumbled with his wallet for a minute to get out his student ID, swiping it at the door to open it. It wasn't long until he was unlocking the door to his dorm room and stumbling inside.

It was the first time Victor had seen the inside of the dorms; all of his friends lived off campus. He was surprised by how spacious it was: sure, it was smaller than the apartment he shared with Chris, but it had two small bedrooms, a bathroom and a tiny kitchen, which, based on what Victor had heard, was more than most dorm rooms had.

Yuuri was slowly peeling off his layers of clothing, dropping his coat and hat on the floor (and Victor's scarf, though he didn't mind). Victor paused, unsure of what to do. Yuuri was home now—should Victor leave?

Yuuri seemed to have forgotten he was there, plopping down onto a chair in front of a small table, resting his head in his pillowed arms. Victor bit his lip, torn. Finally, he went over to the table and crouched next to Yuuri's chair.

"Yuuri," he said softly, "shouldn't you go to bed?"

"Too far," Yuuri mumbled, voice muffled by his arms. He coughed weakly.

Victor frowned. Yuuri seemed...really out of it. "When did you finish your paper last night?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Dunno....four? Maybe? Can't remember..."

No wonder he was so much worse today. Who knows how much sleep he had gotten this past week?

"Alright, Yuuri, let's get you to bed, hm?" Victor reached out tentatively, still a bit wary about touching Yuuri without his permission. He put a hand on Yuuri's arm gently, and was rewarded by Yuuri turning to look at him without raising his head, eyes half lidded and glazed. "Which bedroom is yours?"

Yuuri huffed a bit, slowly sitting up. "'m fine, I can get there..." He stood, but would have probably fallen on his face if Victor hadn't been there to catch him. Victor put his arm securely around his shoulders as Yuuri gestured weakly to the bedroom on the left.

It took some maneuvering, but Victor managed to get Yuuri into the bed (fully clothed; Victor wasn't about to try to get him to change into pajamas in his current state). Before he let Yuuri sleep, he ducked into the bathroom, rummaging through their cabinets for a thermometer. Victor felt a bit weird going through someone else's toiletries, but he didn't really have much of a choice, especially since Yuuri's roommate wasn't home.

He came across a digital thermometer and an open box of cold medicine. Sighing in relief, he brought them to Yuuri's bedroom, where Yuuri was dozing a bit.

"Hey, Yuuri, can I just take your temperature real quick?" Victor reached for him, intending on taking off the face mask.

Yuuri jerked away from him, eyes going wide with panic, suddenly much more awake. "Victor! No, don't get too close, you'll catch this!"

Victor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'll be fine."

Yuuri shook his head vehemently. "Don't you have exams next week? Oh God, you're going to get sick because of me, during _exams_ —"

" _Yuuri_ ," Victor said sternly. Yuuri stopped talking abruptly, his frightened eyes still locked on Victor.

"If you work yourself up like this, it's going to be harder for you to recover," Victor said after giving Yuuri a moment to calm down. "Besides, practically the entire campus is sick right now. And I've been at the library all week. _Which_ ," Victor cut Yuuri off before he could go into panic mode again, "is my own fault. So if it happens, it probably won't be from you. Ok?"

Yuuri was silent and still for a moment, but eventually he nodded. 

"Now I want to take your temperature, alright?"

Yuuri shook his head again before holding out his hand. "Give it to me, I'll do it." Victor raised his eyebrows when he saw Yuuri's outstretched hand shake a little, but handed over the thermometer silently.

Yuuri scooted as far away from Victor as he could before tugging down the mask, sticking the thermometer in his mouth. They waited in an awkward silence, Yuuri refusing to meet Victor's gaze. At this point, Victor decided his concern for Yuuri outweighed his fear about being too forward: with the face mask finally off, he saw how pale Yuuri was, how starkly the fever flush stood out on his cheekbones.

After an eternity, the thermometer beeped, and Yuuri took it out, reading the number. "101," he read out loud. "That's not too bad..."

Victor frowned. It wasn't that bad, but it was still pretty high for a cold. He handed Yuuri the pack of cold medicine. "Take some of these? I found them in your bathroom, I hope they're ok."

Yuuri accepted the box, squinting a bit at the writing on it. "Yes, this is the stuff I took earlier." He went for the daytime ones, but Victor stopped him. "Maybe take the nighttime ones? I know it's early, but you clearly haven't been sleeping enough."

Yuuri looked away, a bit embarrassed. "That's...not a bad idea, actually." Victor smiled at him.

Downing two nighttime pills (with a glass of water Victor fetched), Yuuri put the box on his nightstand, next to the thermometer. "Um...sorry for causing you so much trouble." Yuuri was blushing again, putting some more colour into his cheeks.

"It's no problem, Yuuri," Victor said honestly. He knew he wasn't much of a caretaker, and this wasn't exactly a conventional way for friends to act, but Victor would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it a little. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Yuuri just nodded. He took off his glasses and put them with the thermometer.

"I don't think you should sleep with that mask on," Victor said, a bit unsure now. Surely it wasn't healthy for his chest?

Yuuri just nodded again. "I won't. I'll take it off when you leave, ok?"

Victor hesitated, but nodded. That was probably as good as it was going to get. Victor stood up, and, feeling bold, pressed a light kiss to Yuuri's warm forehead. Yuuri squeaked a bit in surprise.

"Goodnight, Yuuri," he said softly. "Feel better."

Yuuri's eyes were now wide open, and he just nodded in response. Victor smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.

Now what? He found himself alone in the small kitchen, unsure of what to do. A normal, not creepy person would leave, having gone above and beyond what was necessary.

Victor, however, was beginning to realize he might be just a little bit creepy after all.

Yuuri would be fine; his fever wasn't that high, and was probably caused by too many late nights in a row combined with working every day this week. Some rest and fluids would surely do him good.

But still....Victor didn't want to leave him alone just yet. So he sat at the kitchen table and pulled out his phone.

Three incredibly boring articles later (that he should have read for class weeks ago), the door opened and someone—Yuuri's roommate, presumably—entered. They closed the door behind them and looked up from their phone, eyes going wide when they saw Victor sitting at the table.

"Uh...can I help you?"

Victor put on his most charming smile, squashing his thoughts of _yepp this is creepy you officially crossed the line into creepy_ —

"Hi there! I'm Victor. Sorry for barging in, but I took Yuuri home after work and I wanted to make sure he was alright before leaving."

There. That sounded normal....right?

It must have, because Yuuri's roommate breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was honestly getting kind of worried about him. I've been telling him to call in sick for like three days." He held out his hand to Victor, who shook it. "I'm Phichit, by the way."

Victor smiled, a bit relieved that Yuuri's roommate hadn't immediately kicked him out. "Nice to meet you."

Phichit's eyes widened a bit. "Wait....Victor? Victor from the library?"

Victor laughed a bit nervously. "Um, I guess so? Why?"

Phichit grinned. "Yeah, Victor! The hot guy with the silver hair that Yuuri is in love with. Wow, he must have been really out of it if he let you bring him home without freaking out."

Victor's brained ground to a halt. Hot guy? _In love with?_

"Ah!" Phichit's grin turned a bit embarrassed. "I probably shouldn't have said that. Don't tell him, ok?"

Victor nodded, still a bit stunned.

Phichit tossed his bag into the other room, stripping off his coat. "So, how is he?"

Victor shook his head a bit to clear it. "He has a fever, but I gave him some cold pills I found in your bathroom and put him to bed."

Phichit clutched his chest dramatically. "Wow! How adorable! The love of Yuuri's life, tucking him into bed when he's sick!"

Victor's brain stopped working completely at that.

Phichit winked at him. "Don't let him push you away with his bullshit, alright? He really is crazy about you. I probably know more about you than you think, after listening to him babble on about you for months."

Phichit didn't even ask Victor if he felt the same way about Yuuri. It must have been written so clearly on his face. Victor could only nod.

With a polite goodbye (and Phichit getting his number, as well as giving him Yuuri's, "just to check up on him, right?"), Victor made his way back to his car. He had hoped that Yuuri felt something for him, but this? Wow.

Just _wow_.

A stupid grin broke out on Victor's face. Exam season couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

When Yuuri woke up, he found that his head was no longer pounding and his thoughts were much clearer.

He shifted a bit in bed, seeing the low light filtering through his curtains, which told him it was sometime in the late afternoon. Stretching his arms above his head, he found his body had that heavy feeling that happened when he slept for an especially long time. He sat up slowly, running a hand through his bed head.

He pushed the covers back, suddenly feeling overly warm. It wasn't hard to figure out why: he was still dressed in his sweater and jeans from work, and the blankets were piled thickly on top of him. He yawned, triggering a few sputtering coughs.

 _Ugh_ , he felt gross. Sweat from his fever had matted his bangs to his face, and sleeping in his clothes made him feel grimy.

His phone told him it was almost five in the afternoon on Sunday. Wow, had he slept for twenty four hours?

Thoughts of the day before suddenly came rushing back. Working at the library despite feeling like death, talking to Sara, and then—

Oh.

Victor.

Oh _God_.

Sweet, beautiful Victor, who had walked him back to his dorm. Who had taken his arm and given him tea and put him to bed. Perfect, wonderful Victor who had insisted on taking his temperature and _kissed him on the forehead while he was sick oh God_ —

Yuuri buried his burning face in his hands, unable to stop the rush of embarrassment. Victor must have been so disgusted with him. The only thing Yuuri could do was pray he didn't get him sick.

Sighing in defeat, he moved his hands from his face, looking over to where he left his glasses and phone. Next to it, he noticed the thermometer and the blister pack of pills. Slipping on his glasses, he grabbed the thermometer and went to move the mask on his face, only to discover it wasn't there. Looking around, he saw it was discarded on the floor. His heart sank a bit at the sight.

Luckily, the thermometer told him that, while his temperature was still a degree or two above normal, he was doing better than yesterday. Sleeping for a full day probably helped. However, the congestion in his head was still going strong, and his voice still sounded pretty wrecked.

Stumbling out of his bedroom, he saw the kitchen was empty. He went over to the sink to get a glass of water, walking past Phichit's bedroom. Phichit was, in fact, at home, studying on his bed with headphones on. As soon as he saw Yuuri, though, he ripped them off his head and jumped up.

"The sleeper awakens!" he called cheerfully. Yuuri winced a bit at the volume. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Yuuri replied, voice creaky and rough. He cleared his throat, which helped, but only a little.

Phichit raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? You look better. Even if you still sound like shit."

Yuuri chuckled, which turned into a cough, and he quickly turned away. "Yeah, I'll probably sound like shit for a while." He sniffled a bit. "But really, I _am_ feeling better."

"Well, I'm glad." Phichit smiled at him. "You slept like the dead ever since _Victor_ brought you home."

Yuuri made a non-committal noise, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap.

"You know, the love of your life who was just _so worried about you_ that he stayed here for like three hours while you were sleeping."

This made Yuuri choke on his water, dissolving into a hard coughing fit that almost made him gag. Phichit's expression quickly morphed from smug to concerned, and he rapped Yuuri on the back a few times.

Yuuri managed to calm down after a moment, staring with wide eyes at Phichit. " _What?_ "

"Yeah, he was still here when I got home. Talking about how he wanted to make sure you were alright before leaving."

Yuuri was sure his fever had returned. His face never felt so hot in his life.

"Don't worry, though. _I_ ," Phichit puffed his chest out and placed a hand on it, "being the best friend you could _ever_ ask for, got his number for you. So you could tell him you're alright." He winked at Yuuri, clearly pleased with himself.

"Phichit..."

* * *

After much agonizing (and some threatening from Phichit), Yuuri was eventually convinced to reach out to Victor, who was overjoyed that he was feeling better. And no, Yuuri _hadn't_ made him sick, so stop worrying!

Their communication halted during exam season, though, as they both spent most of their days studying (and, on Yuuri's part, sleeping). Yuuri had never been so happy that he didn't have to work on the first week of exams; between getting over his cold and studying, he barely found the time to eat (though Phichit made sure he did).

But when Yuuri stepped out of his last exam—feeling almost giddy with relief that it was finally over—he pulled out his phone and saw a text from Victor.

 _Hi Yuuri! Today was your last exam, right? Want to get coffee later today? Or tea!_

Yuuri's face felt hot. Was Victor...asking him out? Even after seeing him all snotty and gross?

He thought back to Phichit, telling him how Victor had hung around in their dorm room after Yuuri had gone to sleep. That Victor had been worried about him.

Maybe Phichit was right.

(Of course he was; Phichit was always right.)

Yuuri smiled at his phone, took a deep breath—fully appreciating that it didn't make him cough, finally—and typed back an enthusiastic _yes!_

Though maybe, Yuuri thought, no more tea for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and encouraged :)
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://yuuri-nikiforever.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
